Juste lire en paix
by Friday Queen
Summary: Tout commence quand Laura arrive énervée dans sa chambre parce qu'une camarade de classe propage une rumeur sur elle tandis que Carmilla, semble-t-il, passe son temps à lire.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Laura et toute la bande ont réussis à battre la Doyenne mais Carmilla n'a pas été laissé pour morte ce jour, elle est rentrée avec tous le monde et maintenant la vie reprend son cours dans l'Université de Silas.

Disclaimer : Carmilla ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Juste lire en paix**

Carmilla était en train lire tranquillement sur son lit quand Laura entra dans leur chambre. Le vampire regarda du coin de l'œil l'étudiante jeter ses affaires sur son lit et se diriger furieusement vers les cookies. Elle comprit immédiatement que sa colocataire était de mauvaise humeur, elle fronça les sourcils en se souvenant que ce n'était pas la première fois ces temps ci.

" Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? "

Laura sursauta avant de tourner vers Carmilla, elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu la brune.

" Rien. " Répondit-elle d'un ton qui laissait clairement indiquer le contraire.

Carmilla soupira et laissa tomber son livre.

" Creampuff... Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas alors dit moi le avant que tu ne t'engloutisses toute la boite de cookies. "

Laura grimaça avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

" C'est stupide. " Marmonna-t-elle en jouant avec ses mains.

Carmilla leva un sourcil et attendit sa colocataire continue à parler.

" C'est cette fille... Brittany... Elle est dans ma classe de droit et elle me déteste ! Tout ça parce qu'un jour j'ai bousculé son petit ami sans faire exprès et qu'il m'a aidé à me relever depuis elle est complètement parano ! Elle croit que je veux sortir avec lui, comme si j'étais intéressée par ce mec ! Oui il est gentil mais ça s'arrête là. "

La brune essaye de cacher son sourire à vue de Laura qui s'emportait dans ses propos en faisant de grands gestes.

" Et au dernier devoir j'ai eu une meilleure note qu'elle et une des meilleures de la classe mais parce que j'ai travaillé dessus ! "

Carmilla hocha la tête se souvenant que sa colocataire avait passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ces derniers temps pour essayer d'avoir de bonnes notes maintenant que la menace de sa mère ne planait plus sur le campus.

" Mais elle a dit à tout le monde que c'était parce que j'avais couché avec Mr Baker ! "

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation.

" Et maintenant tout le monde dans ce cours me prend pour une fille qui couche pour avoir des bonnes notes... Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que toute l'université ne soit au courant... " Finit Laura les larmes aux yeux.

Carmilla sera les dents sentant une colère noir monter en elle... Mais pour qui elle se prenait cette Brittany qui répandait des rumeurs sur Laura, sa belle et douce colocataire qui ne la laissa pas indifférente depuis le premier jour ?

" Hey. " Dit la brune en se levant.

Elle s'accroupit devant l'étudiante en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

" Je leur ai dit que c'était pas vrai ! Mais c'est ma parole contre la sienne et je sais que certains me crois mais... " Continua Laura.

" Ça va s'arranger... Il y a toujours des rumeurs dans les université et c'est pas une soit disant aventure élève-prof qui va rester dans les annales, surtout après ces dernières semaines... "

" Je sais mais si mon père venait à l'apprendre ? Oh mon Dieu... "

" Hey Laura arrête... Il l'apprendra pas. " Répondit doucement Carmilla.

" Tu... crois ? " Demanda Laura, la voix légèrement tremblante.

" Oui. "

Laura hocha la tête doucement quand elle prit conscience de la proximité de sa colocataire. Les mains de Carmilla étaient toujours sur les cuisses et propageaient une douce chaleur en elle. Elle se racla la gorge pour se reprendre.

" Merci. " Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

" Pas de problème cutie. "

Carmilla se leva et retourna sur son lit.

" Je... Hum.. Je vais me doucher. " Annonça Laura.

Le vampire grogna une réponse en reprenant son livre. Cependant elle ne lisait pas mais cherchait plutôt un moyen de se venger de Brittany... Elle sourit quand Laura sortie de la salle de bain en sachant ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle regarda sa colocataire s'asseoir sur sa chaise roulante et décida de passer à l'action un peu plus tard.

Le lendemain Carmilla était toujours en train de lire quand Laura rentra de sa journée de cours. Cette dernière posa ses affaires avant de s'asseoir sur le lit du vampire en souriant.

" Merci. "

La brune s'arracha de sa lecture doucement.

" De quoi cupcake ? "

" Eh bien, il semblerait que Brittany se soit fait voler son sac par une panthère noire hier soir... "

" Hum ? "

" Oui... Chose apparemment insensée pour tout le monde et donc plus personne ne la croit et surtout pas quand elle dit que j'ai couché avec Mr Baker. "

Laura souriait toujours à ses côtés avant de lui prendre la main et d'enlacer leurs doigts.

" Il y avait une barre chocolaté dans son sac qui avait l'air appétissante. " Répondit Carmilla la voix traînante.

L'étudiante en journalisme se pencha sur elle pour déposer un bref baiser sur la joue.

" Merci. " Murmura-t-elle.

Carmilla lui offrit un sourire et quand Laura se leva la brune ne lâcha pas sa main. Cela sembla donner du courage à la jeune femme car elle se tourna à nouveau vers elle et cette fois ci elle embrassa Carmilla sur les lèvres doucement. C'était une tendre pression sur les lèvres du vampire, Carmilla fut si surprise qu'il lui fallut une seconde, une éternité pour elle, avant de répondre à ce baiser. Elle détacha sa main de celle de Laura pour la poser sur sa joue et la maintenir contre elle quelques instants.

Laura s'écarta la première, les yeux brillants. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants avant que Carmilla ne passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Cette action sembla réveiller Laura qui se dirigea vers le frigo.

" Tu veux un verre de sang ? " Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

" Oui s'il te plait. " Répondit Carmilla, la voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le pouls de Laura s'emballa en en prenant conscience. Elle servit le verre de sang à sa colocataire et le lui tendit. Carmilla le prit en lui souriant avant de se replonger dans son livre. L'étudiante en journalisme se fit à son tour une tasse de chocolat chaud en essayant de se calmer, elle venait d'embrasser sa colocataire vampire, son pire béguin, qui avait faillit mourir en se battant contre sa mère pour elle, et maintenant elle lisait tranquillement sur son lit comme si tout était normal... Laura ferma les yeux quelques instants en se disant que l'avenir semblait prometteur.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Attention légers spoilers sur le Hobbit 3 ^^

**Chapitre 2**

Laura entra dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

" Salut ! "

Carmilla répondit distraitement en continuant sa lecture tandis que sa colocataire posait son sac, s'assit tranquillement sur sa chaise avant de la faire rouler jusqu'à être en face de la brune. Cette dernière leva un sourcil et regarda Laura qui était toujours souriante.

" Pourquoi un tel sourire cupcake ? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

" Avec LaFontaine et Perry on va voir le Hobbit 3 demain soir. " Dit-elle toujours aussi excitée.

Carmilla continua à regarder l'autre jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle, ses yeux étaient pétillants d'impatience quand peu à peu son sourire s'affaiblit et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge.

" Donc euh... Tu veux venir avec moi... Je veux dire avec nous ? " Demanda l'élève journaliste presque timidement.

" Tu m'invites au cinéma cutie ? "

" Hum... Oui. Enfin tu si veux hein ! Tu as vu les autres films au moins ? " Dit-elle précipitamment.

" J'ai vu la première trilogie. "

" Oh génial ! Il faut juste que tu vois les deux premiers du Hobbit, je les ai en DVD " S'exclama Laura.

Cette dernière se leva de sa chaise et commença à chercher dans ses affaires les deux films.

" J'ai lu tout les livres aussi. " Ajouta Carmilla en laissant ses yeux errer sur Laura.

" Oui mais les films sont un peu différents... AH ! " Dit la jeune femme victorieuse en levant ses DVD.

La brune laissa un sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres en voyant sa colocataire heureuse.

" J'ai du travail à faire pour mais on peut regarder le premier ce soir si tu veux ? "

" Bien sûr. " Répondit Carmilla avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Quand le soir arriva Laura s'assit sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

" Tu viens ? "

La brune sourit discrètement avant de se glisser à ses côtés et elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Laura qui battait à toute allure. La film commença rapidement et Carmilla essaya de se concentrer sur le petit écran. A un certain moment l'élève en journalisme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa colocataire et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Le vampire laissa son regard errer sur Laura quelques secondes se demandant si elle devait arrêter le film pour la laisser dormir tranquillement, cependant elle devait avouer qu'elle avait plutôt envie de voir la fin mais surtout c'était très agréable de sentir l'humaine contre elle. Ce fut cette partie qui gagna l'argument.

Quand le film fut finit Carmilla ferma l'ordinateur avant de se lever délicatement et de positionner Laura pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement. Lorsque cette dernière se réveilla le lendemain pour aller en cours elle vit que le vampire était absente, surement en train de vadrouiller avant que le soleil ne se lève complètement se dit-elle.

Laura trouva Carmilla quand elle revint de sa journée, assise sur son lit en train de finir de regarder le Hobbit 2. Elle sourit à cette vue avant de partir se doucher.

" Tu es prête pour y aller ? " Demanda la jeune femme un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, impatiente de partir au cinéma.

Le vampire se leva et prit sa veste en cuir. Les deux colocataires partirent chercher Perry et LaFontaine à leur chambre puis le groupe d'amies allèrent jusqu'au cinéma à pied, c'était une balade d'une dizaine de minutes durant Laura et LaFontaine parlèrent avec animation du film qu'elles allaient voir. Carmilla et Perry étaient derrière un peu plus en retrait, elles se contentèrent de regarder les deux autres étudiantes en grande discutions devant elles.

" Deux places pour le Hobbit. " Dit Laura en tendant son argent.

" Cupcake... " Commença Carmilla.

" Non, c'est moi qui t'invite. " La coupa-t-elle.

" Eh bien... Merci. " Répondit le vampire, d'une voix sensuelle faisant frissonner et rougir Laura.

Dans la salle obscure Perry s'assit à côté de LaFontaine qui était côté de Laura, elle même à côté de Carmilla. Cette dernière sourit en sentant sa colocataire impatiente dans l'attende du film.

Elles regardèrent tranquillement le film lorsque soudain Carmilla entendit Laura renifler à ses côtés, elle jeta un coup d'œil et elle se rendit compte que l'élève journaliste était en train de pleurer la mort d'un des personnages. La brune prit délicatement la main de Laura dans la sienne qui la serra immédiatement. La jeune femme continua à pleurer légèrement jusqu'à la fin du film.

Quand les crédits apparurent Perry et LaFontaine furent sur leurs pieds en quelques secondes.

" On se retrouve devant ? J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes ! " S'excusa l'étudiante en biologie.

" Je t'avais dit ne pas prendre autant de soda... " Soupira Perry en suivant son amie.

Carmilla leva les yeux au ciel en se levant puis se tourna vers Laura qui avait encore les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

" Ca va ? " Demanda-t-elle tendrement.

" Oui... Oui... C'est juste que le combat avec Kili et Tauriel ça m'a fait pensé à... Quand on s'est battu avec ta mère... "

Normalement le vampire aura protesté parce qu'elle venait de se faire comparer à un nain mais elle comprenait ce que voulais dire sa colocataire.

" Je... Je me suis revue te croire morte... " Continua l'humaine.

Carmilla passa doucement ses mains sur les joues de Laura et la tira dans un doux baiser. Il fut plus court que celui qu'elles avaient partagé quelques jours plus tôt après l'incident 'Brittany' mais il n'était pas moins tendre.

" Je suis là. " Murmura Carmilla en se détachant.

Laura hocha la tête en souriant puis il lui la main et enlaça leurs doigts avant de sortir de la salle de cinéma. Elles retrouvèrent les deux rousses qui les attendaient à l'extérieur.

" On pensait aller boire un chocolat chaud avant de rentrer. " Proposa Perry.

" Bien sur avec plaisir ! " S'exclama Laura.

Puis cette dernière commença à parler du film qu'elles venaient de voir avec beaucoup d'entrain avec LaFontaine, Perry prit aussi part à la conversation de temps en temps, seul Carmilla restait réservée à côté de sa colocataire dont les mains restèrent liées jusqu'à l'entrée du café. Les étudiantes prirent place dans un carré tout en continuant leur conversation avec animation.

" J'ai trouvé dommage que le dragon soit si vite tué. " Dit le vampire après que tout le monde soit servit.

" C'est vrai mais... " Commença LaFontaine.

Laura cependant n'écouta pas son amie durant quelques secondes, préférant se concentrer sur Carmilla qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite en voyant interagir sa colocataire avec ses amies. Maintenant elle parlait de la mort de Smaug avec Perry tranquillement. Elle savait que le brune n'était pas très sociable et qu'elle critiquait souvent les deux rousses qui venaient à l'improvise dans leur chambre, mais au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle les appréciait un peu plus de jour en plus. Laura regarda le chocolat chaud entre ses mains et sourit se disant que sa soirée était vraiment parfaite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Laura venait de rejoindre Kirsch, les deux amis avaient prévu d'aller boire un verre ensemble durant leur après-midi de libre en cette période de Noël. Les deux étudiants marchaient et discutaient tranquillement quand deux filles les arrêtèrent en souriant. Laura se rappela que c'était des amies à Danny, faisant partie de l'équipe de natation.

" Un baiser sous le gui ! " S'écria une des nageuses.

Kirsch leva les yeux au ciel et vit qu'il y avait effectivement une branche de gui au dessus d'eux.

" Oh... " Dit-il, un peu gêné.

Il aimait bien Laura et quelques semaines plus tôt si on lui avait dit qu'il allait embrasser la journaliste il aurait accepté avec plaisir, mais maintenant il avait ce truc avec Danny et pour être honnête il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Carmilla... Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car il sentit deux mains lui attraper son écharpe pour le faire se baisser puis des lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes. Kirsch écarquilla les yeux mais le baiser se termina presque immédiatement.

Les deux nageuses se mirent à rire puis passèrent à autre chose tandis que Laura avait commencer à reprendre sa marche.

" Euh Laura ? " Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut de retour à sa hauteur.

" Oui ? "

" Euh... C'était... Euh... "

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

" Elles n'allaient pas nous lâcher, je les ai vu la dernière fois avec deux membres du Club de Chimie. "

" Oh... Je vois. Non parce que c'était cool et tu es vraiment sexy mais je ne suis pas intéressé parce... "

" Je sais. " Répondit-elle en souriant. " Danny. "

" Yep. " Répondit-elle, les joues légèrement rouges.

Laura sourit à Kirsch. Elle se souvenait qu'au début elle était un peu exaspérée par ses attitudes du membre des Zeta, mais elle était passée outre et s'était rendue compte que c'était vraiment quelqu'un extraordinaire. Il se faisait passer pour un gros dur, mais au fond il avait un cœur en or et il ne s'était pas encore totalement remis de la trahison de son meilleur ami. Elle avait vu le rapprochement de Kirsch et Danny et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils pourraient être heureux tout les deux ensemble, même ils se chamaillent souvent encore mais c'était leur façon de communiquer et en un sens c'était mignon.

Les deux amis parlèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi, oubliant totalement l'incident sous le gui. Laura conseilla Kirsch sur un cadeau à offrir à Danny pour Noël et le membre des Zeta l'écouta quand elle lui parla des cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté pour ses amis. Kirsch la ramena ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre car c'était encore son devoir de bro' selon lui. Laura n'insista pas et se laissa conduire en souriant. Ils se prirent dans les bras avant que Laura n'ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

Comme toujours elle trouva Carmilla assise sur son lit, un livre à sa main.

" Salut ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

La brune grogna tout juste une réponse. Le sourire de Laura disparu immédiatement.

" Hey ça va ? " Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit de sa colocataire.

Celle ci leva brièvement les yeux de son livre et fronça son nez.

" Hum. "

" O...k " Répondit la journaliste.

Voyant que Carmilla n'était pas disposée à parler elle se leva.

" Je vais aller me doucher. "

" Ouais vas y. " Répondit le vampire froidement.

Laura se tourna rapidement vers elle d'un air mécontent.

" Quoi ? "

" Tu sens... " Commença Carmilla en fronçant le nez à nouveau.

" Je sens quoi ? "

" Le Zeta bro' tout en muscle. " Répondit-elle avec dédain.

" C'est normal on était ensemble. "

Carmilla marmonna quelque chose.

" Qu'es-ce que tu dit ? " Demanda Laura en croisant les bras, sentant la colère monter en elle, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de sa colocataire.

" J'ai dit que j'avais vu... "

" Et où est le problème ? "

La brune se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Laura.

" Tu aurais pu me dire que vous étiez ensemble... C'est tout. "

" Quoi mais ? "

Soudain Laura se rappela du gui et ses yeux se mirent à briller diaboliquement.

" Attend... Tu es jalouse ? "

Carmilla la fusilla du regard quelques instants mais sa colocataire lui sourit.

" C'était parce qu'on était sous du gui. " Dit-elle.

Laura vit la brune se détendre face à elle.

" Oh. " Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

" Carm. " Commença l'humaine. " Tu sais que Kirsch est juste un ami et... qu'il aurait préféré être avec Danny sous ce gui. "

Carmilla se mordit la lèvre tandis que Laura s'approcha d'elle doucement.

" Et toi ? " Demanda soudain le vampire.

" Quoi moi ? "

" Tu aurais préféré être avec qui sous le gui ? "

" Devine... " Répondit-elle la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Carmilla ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais déjà les lèvres de Laura était sur les siennes. Tout comme les deux autres baisers qu'elles avaient déjà partager il commença pour une simple pression sur les lèvres. Cependant Laura se sentit plus courageuse et quand elles se séparèrent elle poussa Carmilla qui tomba assise sur son lit, la journaliste ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit sur elle passant ses jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Le vampire leva un sourcil en souriant puis posa ses mains sur la taille de sa colocataire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois ci le baiser se fit plus pressant et Laura écarta ses lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue qui rencontra rapidement celle de Carmilla. La brune sentait le cœur de l'humaine battre de plus en plus vite et elle se dit que c'était un des plus beau son qu'elle ait jamais entendu, jusqu'à ce que sa main trouve la cuisse de Laura qui se mit à gémir contre elle et elle se dit que c'était peut-être cela le plus beau son qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

" Il faut que j'aille me doucher. " Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

" Déjà ? "

" Et bien je sens comme Kirsch il parait... "

Carmilla posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Laura.

" Beaucoup moins déjà... Et je sais comment on pourrait remédier à ça... " Répondit-elle sensuellement.

Laura se mit à rougir.

" Es-ce que ça implique toi, moi, ton lit et très peu de vêtements ? " Demanda-t-elle en passant les mains sur les épaules de la brune.

Carmilla leva un sourcil devant l'audace de la jeune femme avant de sourire, faisant rougir de plus belle Laura.

" La partie sans vêtements était optionnelle, mais je pourrais faire un effort. " Répondit-elle malicieusement.

Sa colocataire la frappa gentiment et elle se mit à rire.

" Si c'est trop d'effort pour toi... " Commença-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

Cependant elle ne pu finir sa phrase que Carmilla, aidée de sa vitesse vampirique, l'avait plaqué contre son lit avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

" 3... 2... 1... BONNE ANNÉE ! "

Laura sentit son père la tirer contre elle puis il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

" Bonne année ma chérie. "

" Bonne année papa ! " Répondit-elle en souriant.

Laura était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances de fin d'année et son père avait décidé d'organisé une grande soirée pour le Nouvel An avec quelques membres de sa famille et ses amis. Il avait même pensé à inviter quelques amis de sa fille pour l'occasion. Laura avait été heureuse de les retrouver et avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à rattraper les mois qui les séparés. Cependant elle avait dû passer sous silence la partie avec la mère de sa petite amie, elle s'était contenté de parler de Silas, de ses cours, de ses nouveaux amis et de Carmilla.

Malheureusement la vampire brillait par son absence ce soir là, Laura l'avait invité à passer ses fêtes avec elle mais Carmilla avait décliné son offre. Malgré sa déception l'étudiante en journalisme n'avait pas insister, elle savait que c'était la première année qu'elle allait passer Noël sans sa famille, aussi dérangée soit-elle, elle en était touchée.

Après avoir fait le tour des invités pour leur souhaiter la bonne année, Laura s'éclipsa quelques instants sur le balcon. Elle regarda les étoiles et pensa immédiatement à sa petite amie, se demandant où elle était et si elle aussi regardait le ciel. Soudain elle sentit une main sur son dos, elle se retourna pour faire face à Carmilla, dans une robe ridiculement courte pour la température extérieure.

" Carm ! "

Celle-ci sourit.

" Bonne année Laura. " Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Laura couina de plaisir dans le baiser.

" Tu es là ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

" J'étais dans le coin. " Répondit-elle innocemment.

Laura sourit à nouveau et posa son front contre le sien.

" Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. "

Le cœur de Carmilla se sera puis elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Laura se retourna plaquée contre la rambarde du balcon et sa petite amie et elle se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour commencer l'année.

" Laura ! " S'exclama une voix choquée.

Le couple sursauta et Carmilla se plaça instinctivement en position défensive devant l'intrus.

" Papa. "

Maintenant Carmilla sera les dents. Ce n'était certainement pas la façon dont elle aurait voulu rencontrer le père de Laura. Elle sentit la main de sa petite amie se poser sur son bras et elle se déplaça pour la laisser passer.

" Papa... Hum... Voici Carmilla. "

Le père de Laura leva un sourcil à son encontre.

" Ta colocataire ? "

" Hum... Oui. " Répondit-elle inconfortablement.

" Mr Hollis. " Dit le vampire en s'avançant vers lui. " C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. "

Carmilla leva sa main, il la regarda quelques secondes avant de la prendre dans la sienne et de la serrer.

" Je regrette que notre première rencontre se fasse ainsi, mais je tenais à vous dire que je tiens beaucoup à votre fille et je prends soin d'elle comme une princesse devrait l'être. "

Derrière elle Laura rougit violemment.

" Eh bien. " Répondit le père de sa colocataire, un peu surpris lui aussi. " Je l'espère, sinon vous aurez à faire à moi. " Ajouta-t-il dans un second temps, en essayant de paraître intimidant.

Cependant il devait avouer que c'était Carmilla qui l'intimidait un peu. Qui de nos jours parlait ainsi quand il rencontrait les parents de sa... Petite amie ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en pensant que c'était de Danny que sa fille était sous le charme, puis il se rappela de la façon dont Laura lui parlait de Carmilla au téléphone... Il sourit légèrement en se souvenant qu'avec la mère de Laura aussi leur relation avait commencé par de la colère et de la frustration.

Il regarda sa fille qui le fixait avec inquiétude, sa main dans le dos de Carmilla. Oui, sa fille aimait beaucoup sa colocataire, c'était certain. Soudain il pâlit comprenant que sa petite fille chérie était en couple avec sa colocataire... Il essaya de se convaincre qu'ils ne se passaient de plus que des baisers entre eux après tout quand il les avaient surpris leur baiser n'était pas trop langoureux, mais en regardant Carmilla il pouvait se douter que sa fille n'allait pas résister longtemps avant de... Il arrêta net ses pensées ne voulant pas en savoir plus.

Face à lui les deux jeunes femmes le regardait toujours en attendant sa réaction. Il leur sourit et fit un pas en arrière.

" Rentrons, il fait froid. "

Carmilla se tourna vers Laura.

" Je te vois la semaine prochaine Cupcake. "

" Tu ne restes pas ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Je suis juste venue te souhaiter la bonne année. "

Le père de l'étudiante fronça les sourcils. Carmilla était venue pour quelques baisers ? D'ailleurs où habitait-elle ? Il soupira légèrement en sentant que la jeune femme était clairement en train de marquer des points.

" Maintenant que tu es ici autant profiter de la fête ! Il y a du champagne. "

A la mention de la boisson les deux étudiantes se regardèrent étrangement et il comprit que le champagne devait faire partie de leur passé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se demanda brièvement s'il voulait savoir à quel point.

" Vous êtes sur ? " Demanda Carmilla.

" Mais oui... Laura pourra te présenter à ses amis, je suis sur qu'ils seront ravis de faire ta connaissance... Et puis je pourrais apprendre à te connaitre moi aussi. "

La vampire fut incertaine mais elle sentit la main de Laura prendre la sienne. Quand elle leva ses yeux vers sa petite amie elle vit qu'elle la regardait avec espoir en souriant. Carmilla leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand elle avait une telle expression.

" D'accord. " Marmonna-t-elle.

" Génial ! " S'exclama l'autre étudiante avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Son père se mit à rire en voyant sa fille sautillant partout pour présenter sa petite amie. Il comprit à la façon dont elles se regardaient que cette fois-ci c'était sérieux. Il sut alors pourquoi sa fille avait été un peu maussade ces derniers jours alors quand Laura lui demanda à la fin de la soirée si Carmilla pouvait rester dormir il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire non. Sa fille lui sauta dans les bras en souriant tandis que Carmilla se contenta d'hocher la tête poliment, mais il pouvait voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.


End file.
